Benutzer Diskussion:Jedimeister Kenobi
Hallo, ich bin die persöhnliche Leibgarde und Protokolldroide von Jedimeister Kenobi. Ich bin auch zuständig für seine Diskussionsseite. * Erklärung: Wenn ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen wollt, müsst ihr hier eure Nachricht hereinschreiben. *Notfall: Falls ihr vandalieren und weitere unbefugten Sachen macht. Sehe ich mich gezwungen meinen Herren zu alamieren, oder ich werde einige Klonkrieger holen. *Schlusswort: Solltet ihr jedoch nicht solche Sachen machen. Seit ihr immer Willkommen. MfG Leibgarde. Hallo Jedimeister Kenobi! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Jedimeister Kenobi!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Leider haben wir derzeit einige technische Schwierigkeiten, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass die bald gelöst werden. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 18:44, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) ---- Auch von mir ein Wilkommen inde Jedipedia--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 19:46, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) P.S.Die kleinen Fehler beim anzeigen von Bildern musst du ignorieren Premia wird es in kürze beheben ::Von mir ein verspätetes Hallo in der Jedipedia! Lord Anakin du hast Konferentzraum geschrieben heißt aber Konferenzraum (Nur als kleine Anmerkung). Gruß A-11 15:21, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Du A-11, das weiss ich meine Tastatur macht nicht das was ich will.--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 15:24, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Ach so, tut mir Leid. Gruß A-11 15:25, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Brauch dir doch nicht leit tun kannst ja nicht dafür--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 15:27, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::A-11 was ist ein Konferenzraum? --Jedimeister Kenobi 15:29, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ein Konferenzraum ist ein Raum wo man Konferenzen abhält, das heißt wo man über bestimmte Dinge redet = Konferenz. Gruß A-11 15:30, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Dann wäre deine Frage ja beantwortet--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 15:32, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) Was ein Konferenzraum ist wusste ich schon vorher ich. Nur ich meinte mit meiner Frage was der in der Jedipedia zutun hat. Grüße von--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:48, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ach so, naja ein anderer Name für die Diskusisonseite des Benutzers da denken sich manche Benutzer ganz verschiedene Namen aus. Wenn du da drauf klickst kommst zur Diskussionseite des entsprechenden Benutzers (Aber das weißt du wahrscheinlich schon). Gruß A-11 15:58, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) Bitte Benutz doch bitte die Vorschaufunktion. Die letzten Änderungen sind schon ganz unübersichtlich. --Sergeant Kal (Kommandoposten) 15:34, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Um die Vorschaufunkion zu benutzen drücke einfach den Button neben Seite speichern Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:45, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) Eine weitere Bitte: Bitte unterlasse es, Begriffe in den Artikeln mehrfach zu verlinken. Generell wird ein Begriff nur einmal verlinkt. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:20, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Sag mal hast du das überhaupt zur Kenntnis genommen? --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:32, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ja, ich habe es zur Kenntnis genommen.--Jedimeister Kenobi 14:34, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Und warum machst du dann genau so weiter? --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:34, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Hi Jedimeister Kenobi! Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du bereits viel mitarbeitest, aber es ist nicht gerade konstruktiv, wenn du in den Artikeln die Begriffe mehrfach verlinkst. Etwa bei den Ewoks, dort musst du Endor nicht nochmal verlinken, da es schon in der Infobox und am Anfang des Textes vorhanden ist. Bitte beachte das, das erspart uns Arbeit und schwächeren Computern Ladezeit. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:36, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::PS nach BK: Ich habe das vor deiner Diskussion mit Finwe geschrieben Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:36, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich habe das mit den verlinken verstanden. Außerdem habe ich ein Problem. Ich kann heute keine Bilder auf meine Benutzerseite bringen. Gibt es einen technischen Fehler in der Jedipedia? MfG --Jedimeister Kenobi 17:34, 17. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Nochmal, bitte dir Vorschaufunktion benutzen. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:00, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich benutze jetzt die Vorschaufunktion.--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:24, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Übrigens bitte auch bei Artikeln die Vorschau benutzen. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 17:49, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich habe es einfafch manchmal vergessen. Ich schwöre, dass ich jetzt oft wie möglich die Vorschaufuntion benutze. Ich entschuldige mich bei euch. Bittet um vergebung--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:36, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Imperium oder Rebellen Ich habe mir schon oft die Frage gestellt, wer mag in der Jedipedia die Rebellen lieber oder das Imperium. Was ist die Merheit. Wer will kann sich hir eintragen. *Imperium: --Lord Anakin ~+~ http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 12:05, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) *Rebellen-Allianz: Jedimeister Yoda *Beide gleich gerne: UC Hi JMKenobi ich möchte dich bitten deinne Signatur in das UC einzutragen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --17:49, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Und nicht doppelt verlinken man ich werde gleich wahnsinnig --17:53, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ich hatte gerade andere Sachen zu tuen. Es ist doch nicht so schlimm Lord Anakin wenn man sich später unter UC einträgt. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 12:39, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Vorschau-Funktion Hallo Jedimeister Kenobi, ich bitte dich – insbesondere für den Artikel Korridor 328 – die Vorschau-Funktion (direkt rechts neben Seite speichern) zu nutzen, wenn du kleinere Änderungen hintereinander tätigen willst; denn sonst sind die Letzen Änderungen überschwemmt von deinen Änderungen. Gruß – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|| Empfang]] 14:40, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ja, ich werde jetzt die Vorschaufunktion benutzen, nur manchmal will ich auf einer anderen Seite gucken wie etwas geschrieben wird. Aber bei der Funktion ist es ja noch nicht gespeichert und dann ist alles weg. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 14:44, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ist es bei deinem Browser nicht möglich, mehrere Tabs (oder Registerkarten) zu öffnen? So kannst du nähmlich zwischen verschiedenen Seiten wechseln, ohne dass der geschriebene Text verloren geht. – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|| Empfang]] 14:48, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Oder öffne einfach zwei einzelne Browser, wenn die Tabs bei dir nicht gehen. Thor 14:49, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Danke für die Tipps. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 14:50, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich benutze jetzt immer die Vorschaufunktion. Oben habe ich mich entschuldigt für alle Benutzer.--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:36, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Bitte versuch dran zu denken. Pandora Diskussion 18:38, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::...Pandora Diskussion 15:57, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Lass bitte diese tausend Edits in so kurzer Zeit an einer Seite, das ist total unnötig. Genau für sowas ist die Vorschau-Funktion doch da. Pandora Diskussion 18:28, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Bitte die Zweite Lass es bitte sein, ständig unnütze Dinge in die Artikel zu editieren. So sind deine Angaben bisher falsch (Shaak Tis Tod), nicht belegt (Callums Geburtsdatum) oder schlichtweg unnütz (B-Wing BIld, das bereits in der Infobox ist). Ich glaube langsam du machst das nur, um auf 50 Edits zu kommen. Bitte lass es sein, das wirft kein gutes Bild auf dich. Thor 14:57, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich entschuldige mich dafür. Ich wollte nur meine 50 Edits voll haben. Aber ich habe die Sache eingesehen und schwöre das ich es nie wieder mache. Ich bitte um vergeung für mein falsches handeln. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:36, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Sorry--Jedimeister Kenobi 14:58, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Unsinnige Edits? Das ist Manipulation. Wahlberechtigt erst ab weiteren 50 sinnvollen Edits! 20:33, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Noch mal. Ich möchte dich bitten sachen nicht doppelt zu verlinken-- --15:04, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hast du es zur kenntnis genommen? --15:09, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ja--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:10, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich entschuldige mich dafür das ich die Sachen so oft verlinkt habe. Ich wollte nur meine 50 Edits voll haben. Aber ich habe die Sache eingesehen und ich schwöre ich werde es nie wieder machen.--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:36, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Altes UC Hallo Jedimeister Kenobi, Ich möchte dich gerne daran erinnern, dass du noch ein UNDER CONSTRUCTION in dem Artikel „Chadra-Fan“ hast, welches vom 18. Mai stammt und du seit dem 19. Mai nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Gruß – Andro | ''Empfang'' 17:57, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe nichts mehr gefunden was ich bearbeiten kann, weil ich andere Sachen zu tun hatte, bin ich nicht dazu gekommen das UC herauszusetzen. Ich werde es sofort tun. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:15, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Urai Fen - UC? Was bei den Sith willst du da ergänzen? 16:27, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Was willst du an Tyber Zann machen? der Artikel ist schon exzellent! --Benji321 16:25, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich habe wirklich alle verfügbaren Infos über diese Charaktere zusammengetragen, da würde es mich doch sehr wundern, wenn du noch etwas gefunden hättest. 16:27, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich habe das UC eingesetzt, weil ich das Spiel Empire at War Forces of Corruption besitze, einige Informationen zu ergänzen. Aber als ich mir den Artikel nach deiner Nachricht nochmal durchgelesen habe, sind alle Informationen die ich weiß schon drin. Ich werde das UC heraussetzen. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:29, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) #Bitte keine Diskussionsbeiträge löschen. #Bitte das UC aus Tyber Zann entfernen. 16:31, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe das UC bei Tyber Zann entfernt und habe ich einen Diskussionsbeitrag gelöscht? Wenn ja wollte ich es nicht. Habe es nicht bemerkt. Sorry --Jedimeister Kenobi 16:34, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Außerdem ist das nicht der Sinn eines UCs. Man sollte den Artikel ZUERST lesen. Anschließend kann man seine Änderungen einbauen. Ein UC sollte nur gesetzt werden, wenn du weißt, dass du da länger dransitzen wirst. Ein UC ist auch kein Platzhalter für neue Artikel, diese können auch einfach so erstellt werden, mit ihrem kompletten Inhalt (es sei den natürlich, dass der neue Artikel umfangreicher wird, doch hier ist es auch Ratsam erst soweit zu schreiben wiie man kann und dann erst den UC).--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:39, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich habe den Artikel auch durchgelesen. Nur ich habe in nicht gründlich gelesen. Werde jetzt immer gründlich lesen. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:45, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Inaktiv Hallo Jedimeister Kenobi, du bist seit dem 3. August inaktiv, weshalb ich dich fragen möchte, ob du an deinen UC-Artikeln noch schreiben willst. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:45, 17. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Ich jetzt mal wieder se4it dem 3 August online und ich möchte noch gerne an meinen Artikel arbeiten.--Jedimeister Kenobi 08:56, 27. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Hilfe Kannst du mir bitte helfen zu gestalten?--Jedi Vos 16:19, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, du musst mir nur sagen welche Bilder und Babelvorlagen ich nehmen soll.--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:21, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich möchte gerne ein Bild von Shistervanen haben. Als Babel möchte ich Qualitätsoffensive und AVTF. :::Danke das du mir geholfen hast. Das hat mich sehr weiter gebracht. ::::Benutzer haben auf anderen Benutzerseiten nichts zu suchen. Denn die Benutzerseite soll der Benutzer selbst machen. Außer, sie wollen die Hilfe von einem anderen Benutzer. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor'']] 17:29, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Dass war aber diesmal der Fall. Er hat mich gebeten ihm zu helofen.--Jedimeister Kenobi 11:21, 3. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Abwesend Vom 11-14 Oktober bin ich leider nicht abwesend.--Jedimeister Kenobi 08:24, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) eigestlich schon Bloß das mit der klonkrieger rechte und so kann ich noch nicht--Jedi Vos 11:54, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST)